The present invention relates to a record sheet used in the electro-coagulation printing method for forming an ink layer representing an image of desired characters, pictures, and so forth on a cylinder which constitutes an electrode using an ink which coagulates with electric charge, in particular, to a record sheet for allowing characters and images to be formed with high quality.